The birthday present
by smasha91
Summary: A story of btn when jack picks ann to fancy and her birthday is soon what is he gonna get her a blue feather, jewelry?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I did not make up the idea of harvest moon I do own a copy of harvest moon back to nature this is a story  
  
Jack had been courting or dating Me (Ann)for about a year and was good friends with almost everyone. His birthday was coming up in about a week and I didn't have a clue what to get him Elli was going to come over and have lunch I thought I would ask her. When lunch came I did ask her what I should get him and she said "well you have been going for a long time I don't really know?" she said then the thing I was dreading she brought up my birthday "well your birthday is tomorrow what do you think he will get you?' I just sort of moaned and then shrugged. "I saw that Karen was taking a box of blue feathers to the shop" she said sort of implying I looked at her and said "you don't think he could have asked" "I don't know" she replied a little joyful "I smiled and said "Mrs. Ann jack at the harvest ranch" more to myself than to her she looked at her watch and said " I better be going the doctor wanted to talk to me. I danced around the room until getting to my door where I opened it and found my mothers old wedding dress I tried it on just to make sure I wouldn't have to go on a diet no fit just perfect . I heard the door open and I quickly took the dress off and went out to find it was jack I ran to him and we hugged each other and I said "jack do you know what tomorrow is" he smiled a bit and said "it's the 17 why?" sort of joking around trying to bug me. "and what is on the 17 of summer?" I asked he said "Ann don't worry I have to do a bit of work then we will celebrate your birthday" I said "what getting me?" "I can't tell but I better go to get it the person said they would send it to the farm" he stood up kissed my cheek and ran out to get the package. Me and the girls were going to celebrate my birthday tonight last year I ended up getting drunk and that's how me and jack got to together but anyway's let's just say we had fun last year and was hoping this year they would keep to there promise of no boys inless it was jack knowing Karen it probably was going to be every one in town except jack. 


	2. the party

I now was almost ready for my party I had found out karen had invited the guys and even jack. I wore my usual overalls and shirt but put on a little make-up it sounded like if it didn't rain they would go to the beach. I was turning 21. (I know there isn't real age but just go with it k.) Every one in town was supposed to becoming even Popuri who was still mad because jack liked Me and not her and Cliff who still liked Me more than a friend. I was still in my room as I heard a knock at the door I said "who is it" My dad answered through the door "it's me" I smiled and said "come in!" I smiled and spun around and my dad said "Ann I think you probably would rather hang with your friends tonight and then you and jack are gonna be together tommrow so I was thinking I would give you your present tonight" he slided me over a box I looked at him and smiled and opened it I thought it was the most beautiful thing ever as I took it out it was a stunning pair of pearl earings I looked at him and hugged him and said "they are beatiful" he replied "they were your mothers her dad gave them to her on her 21st birthday the only time she wore them was at are wedding " he smiled and kissed my cheek and then went out of the room.  
  
I went to the party by karen dragging me out of the inn saying that every one was waiting for me at the beach. I went there and was ready to have fun but saw jack talking to popuri I felt hurt how could he talk to another girl maybe he was just trying to be nice so I cooled myself down. I talked to karen and elli a lot that night I was given a present by every one except jack. He came over when he saw no one around and said "Ann I want to talk to you do you think we could sneek away from the party sometime" I smiled and nodded my head and said "anything for you jack" he smiled as quickly wlaked away seeing elli comign towards me. He went and talked to my father my father looked very happy as jack talked to him and I wondered why I shook my head and looked to elli who was talking about the doctor and then I heard the words asked yesterday marry and now pregnant I turned my head quiockly and smiled and grabbed her hands and said "Wow to presents and it's not even your birthday" I smiled and said "I can't believe it your getting married and gonna have a baby." She smiled and said "but don't tell the doctor wants only close friends and family to know. I hugged her and said "the secret is safe with me" 


End file.
